


《全世界都在等我们分手》-10

by Fengdong



Category: Fengdong
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengdong/pseuds/Fengdong
Kudos: 170





	《全世界都在等我们分手》-10

三楼很安静，时不时有穿着联盟警方统一大衣的人走过去，林水程猜测这一层应该是给前来开会的警方的休息区。  
313在靠近走廊和平层咖啡厅的倒数第二间，林水程进门前，先去咖啡厅买了一份简餐和一瓶热牛奶，打算吃完后好好休息一下。 

他把卡贴在门边，滴滴两下后，进了门。  
房里一片黑暗，林水程关了门，随手把东西放在门口的置物柜上，伸手去插电源。就是这一伸手，他突然发现了有什么不对的地方——他在置物柜上还碰到了一个文件袋，往前一步，他踩到了乱放在门口的一双一次性毛拖鞋。  
有人在这里，他进错房间了？  
这个念头掠过的一刹那，林水程伸出去开关灯的手腕已经被人摁住了，他吓了一跳，反手就是一肘子狠狠地砸向黑暗中冒出的人，却扑了个空。  
那人不知道从哪里冒出来的，另一只手直接挡住他的攻势往里拖，拎他就跟拎一只小兔子似的，随后林水程听见了熟悉的笑声——很低，带着磁性的气音：“还知道打人了，嗯？”

黑暗中，傅落银的脸贴近了，似笑非笑地打量着他。他把他摔去了床上，俯身压下来，是个完全禁锢与掌控的姿态。  
林水程愣了好一会儿，这才反应过来，小声说：“你怎么……你怎么在这里。这是我订的房间，我要过来睡觉的。”  
他声音不情不愿的，像是并不太愿意接受这样的现实。傅落银没这么耐心，直接动手扯他的衣服，摁着人不许逃跑。  
林水程有点着急：“我不要了，你让我睡觉……”

“睡觉不知道回家睡？加班好玩么，林水程？”傅落银低声问他，用指尖揉着他白皙漂亮的耳垂，呼吸滚烫地喷在他发间，语气里没什么变化，却带着逼人的热度，“躲着我，准备躲几天？嗯？干什么躲我？背着我勾搭男人？”  
林水程快哭了——他没想到在这里都能遇到他。躲来躲去这么久，偏偏直接撞上了傅落银本人。

他用手推着他，想要尽力和他保持距离，只可惜屡战屡败，他想要往后退，傅落银直接一捞就过来了，体力上，傅落银对他是绝对的压制。  
林水程小声为自己辩解：“我没有，我就是过来睡个觉。”

“那怎么不回家？还是躲我，那个男人是谁？嗯？不说的话，我今天就操-死你了啊。”傅落银温柔地说。  
他其实一早知道林水程没这个胆子也没这个时间去勾三搭四，林水程进门时他就看到了，他只买了单人份的饭和饮品，估计真是过来开个房睡觉的。  
他唯一好奇的是林水程为什么躲他。  
不过这都不重要了，从看见林水程进门的那一刻起，叫嚣的欲望就已经猛烈燃烧了起来，林水程的眼神，带着水光的眼睛，身上淡淡的清洁香气……林水程整个人，从发丝到足尖，都透着欠-操的气息，让人想一想就兴奋得发狂。  
他怎么会背着他找别人？林水程看向他的眼神是他生平未见过的痴迷和灼热，他可以叫他生不能生，死不能死，永世沉沦。

林水程的声音已经快接近哭音了：“不要了，真的不要了……”  
“不要了？那再叫声老公听听。”傅落银伸手抚摸他的脸颊，大拇指用了点力擦过他的眼尾，指尖的触感是那样柔软，好像顷刻间就会见血一样。  
这样情·色近乎于情人间亲昵的话，傅落银以前几乎不会说，他从小接触的家人长辈，对于这方面都是近似于严肃刻板的态度，虽然恩爱，但并不会当着他们的面亲昵。是林水程让他知道，原来单单只是说一句话，叫几个字，就能让人着起来，让人几乎上瘾。  
林水程像只被欺负的小猫咪，低低地叫他：“老公。”很乖很乖。  
傅落银没忍住亲了他一口，随后又笑道：“我也没说叫了就放过你。今天你自己送上门，可不是我要。”

林水程又愣了一下，又委屈又慌，耐不住傅落银时不时落下的、似有似无的亲吻，更耐不住他贴入衣衫下扣着脊骨游走的指节，他努力想要一脚把他蹬开，连脚踝也被抓住了。  
傅落银沉沉地笑：“躲什么躲，你老公以前操-得你不舒服么？”  
他贴在林水程耳边问，“嗯？说话，不舒服么？”

林水程脸红红的，嘴唇抿成一条线，被他欺负得不敢看他，好半天后才轻轻地挤出一句：“……舒服的。”  
“舒服，可是你那儿太大了，弄得我疼，老公操.得我下不来床，所以不敢回家。”林水程小心翼翼地看着他，是求饶和讨好的姿态，“老公今天不要了好不好，我明天还有项目要做……”  
林水程永远弄不明白的一件事就是，每次他越是求着傅落银，傅落银就会对他更凶狠。  
眼下，傅落银的声音已经完全哑了：“不可能，但是老公可以轻轻的。”  
……

林水程这次倒是没哭——没像以前哭出声来，傅落银很守约定，很轻，又轻又慢地在那儿磨他，折腾了三个多小时，磨得林水程求生不能求死不得，只能红着眼睛控制不住地掉眼泪。林水程反而比以前更累，几次直接睡了过去，睡了之后又被弄醒。  
傅落银抱他去清理后，林水程还记的迷迷糊糊地给王品缘发信息请假。他明天下午还有一节大课要上，不知道到时候能不能赶上，总之先把假请了再说。

傅落银看他趴在床上认真请假，觉得好笑，把人扯进怀里抱着。看林水程不理他，于是轻轻哄：“哭什么哭，多大人了你。”  
林水程还是不理他，下床去扒拉他买回来的饭和牛奶，虽然简餐有外保温的铝箔包，但是这么长时间过去，里面的饭也早就凉了。

傅落银看他可怜巴巴地扒拉那一份冷掉的牛肉饭，下床把他拎回来，拍拍林水程的背说：“穿衣服出去吃，吃完回来睡觉。”  
林水程声音里还带着鼻音，很无辜：“没有换洗衣服。”

他有点洁癖，即使是在冬季，衣服也是一天一换，他原本打算睡到明早七点后回家洗澡换衣，现在傅落银这么过来一闹，他衣服弄脏了——主要是贴身的衬衣弄脏了，不可能再穿出去。  
傅落银直接给把自己的衬衣丢给了他：“先穿着，明早让周衡过来送衣服。”  
会议一共持续四天，傅落银一般会随身带两三套换洗衣服，以准备临时要出任务。傅落银下床翻出换洗衣服，让林水程穿上，大是大了一号，但是在秋天的季节，也不会显得很突兀。  
林水程只比傅落银矮半个头，傅落银把外套扔过来的时候，他还很认真地拿起来嗅了嗅，仔细打量了一下，好像还有点嫌弃。  
倒是没有别的味道，是傅落银身上的淡淡薄荷香。  
傅落银忍了：“没穿出去，中午洗好烘干了送来的。”林水程这才把外套套上了。

两人下楼，没走远，就在星大的学生美食城吃了饭。这时候已经凌晨两三点了，他们随便找了一家潮汕牛肉火锅，清淡鲜香，寒冷的秋夜里吃得胃热腾腾的发暖。  
林水程一边吃一边困，傅落银慢慢喝着店家送的牛杂汤，就看见林水程眼睛都快睁不开了，滚滚热气中，还透出那么一些苍白憔悴。  
林水程托腮睡着了一小会儿，傅落银就在位置上等着，随手拿出手机翻阅报告。  
一直到天快亮了，老板看起来要打烊，林水程才迷迷糊糊地醒来，睁开眼睛。

傅落银说：“钱包在你口袋里。”  
林水程才想起来自己穿了他的衣服，伸手摸了摸，找到傅落银的ID卡——黑色的，上面有七处编制字样。  
老板一看这张卡就笑了：“原来是来开会的长官，学校发了通知说来开会的都不收费的哈。”

林水程愣了一下，又看了一眼那张卡，随后将其收回钱包内。  
“怎么了？”傅落银问。  
“你不是开公司的吗，怎么跑去当兵了？”林水程有点疑惑。

他认识傅落银的时候，傅落银就是作为那次项目组的甲方出现的，之后周衡在他面前称呼傅落银，也是老板和少爷混着叫。他一直理所当然地认为傅落银应该是个开公司的。  
其实上次傅落银来接他时，穿的就是军装，林水程居然没注意到。

“我高中毕业进军校，当兵的时间比开公司的时间长。”傅落银笑着瞥了他一眼，“我的公司也是军工产业，两边平时也不分太细。”  
“哦。”林水程说。 

傅落银发现这家伙居然对他的身份背景一无所知——不过跟他这样的书呆子好学生解释傅家，林水程估计也没个数。换了普通人，估计早就为自己傍上了有后台的人而沾沾自喜了。  
林水程某种意义上也算是清纯不做作，他图的好像还真是他这个人。  
也或许是他这两年，的确太过冷落了林水程，以至于林水程连他的身份都不清不楚。

回到房间后，傅落银命令道：“这四天别回家了，下班直接来这里等我。”  
林水程瞅他。  
傅落银说：“怎么了？不愿意？”

林水程想抗争一下：“首长没有人喂。”  
傅落银：“打电话让周衡去喂。”  
林水程：“我加班呢。”  
“再加班就去你实验室操-你，听明白没？”傅落银伸手捏他的下巴，似笑非笑，“听话我就少折腾你。”  
林水程不吭声了。

林水程以为回来后，必然免不了又要被折腾一次，但是傅落银这次没有。他在他身边躺下，能感受到傅落银身上的反应，但是傅落银只是把被子扔给他裹住，低声警告了一声：“少浪。”随后就不再动作，任他被沉沉睡意包裹。


End file.
